


Лучший учитель

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Normal Life, Potions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Давайте представим, что до начала преподавательской карьеры в Хогвартсе Гораций Слизнорт был обыкновенным аптекарем.





	Лучший учитель

Ледяной февральский дождь отбивал монотонную дробь по козырьку, под которым стоял Гораций Слизнорт. Насвистывая бодрый мотивчик из тех, что обычно сочиняются в надежде прогнать утреннюю хандру и вскорости забываются, он неторопливо рылся в кожаном портфеле, отыскивая ключи от входной двери, ведущей в аптеку «Слизень и Джиггер».

Едва переступив порог, Гораций оборвал музыкальную импровизацию, разом превратившись в чрезвычайно делового человека. Сняв теплую мантию и аккуратно повесив ее на вешалку, он зажег свет и старательно причесался перед небольшим зеркалом у входа. Взгляд его упал на календарь, висевший тут же: двадцатое февраля тысяча девятьсот двадцать шестого. Гораций вздохнул: вроде бы совсем недавно праздновали Рождество, а уже зима заканчивается.

Привычно проверив витрины и заполнив бреши принесенными из кладовой пузырьками и склянками, Слизнорт накинул на себя светло-зеленый халат аптекаря, перевернул табличку на двери, сменив «Закрыто» на «Открыто», и стал за прилавок. Было ровно девять утра. Первый клиент обычно появлялся спустя десять минут после начала рабочего дня, так что у Горация оставалось еще немного времени на то, чтобы подумать о своем.

В аптеке «Слизень и Джиггер» он трудился уже без малого девять лет, и с каждым днем ему становилось все теснее и теснее здесь, в этом, на первый взгляд, просторном помещении, полном всевозможных бутылочек с лекарствами и снадобьями. Гораций пришел сюда зеленым выпускником Хогвартса, прекрасно осознающим масштаб своего таланта во всем, что касалось зельеделия. Но мистера Джиггера, потомственного владельца знаменитой аптеки, казалось, куда больше воодушевила его фамилия, чем незаурядные способности. И немудрено — какая разница, на сколько ты сдал ЖАБА по зельеварению, если ты Слизнорт, который работает в «Слизне»!

Со временем Гораций, конечно, сумел доказать, что хорош не только как ходячая реклама и грамотный консультант. Сейчас мистер Джиггер допускал его к изготовлению сложнейших зелий и даже частенько оставлял за главного, а на место продавца взял молодого парнишку Белби, который приходил к обеду и становился за прилавок, в то время как Гораций с чистой совестью уходил в лабораторию — творить шедевры. Однако чувство собственной «второстепенности» оказалось на редкость устойчивым, а потому Слизнорт уже года четыре как боролся с ним путем написания очень умных статей для периодических изданий. Он надеялся, что рано или поздно в его послужном списке наберется достаточно солидное количество научных исследований для того, чтобы…

Гораций вздрогнул, когда зазвенели колокольчики, возвещающие о визите посетителя. Пригладив рыжеватые усы, он отмел все лишние сейчас мысли и мечты в дальний угол сознания и расплылся в дежурной улыбке. Которая едва не потухла, стоило ему приглядеться к вошедшей.

— Добрый день, мисс, — Слизнорт оглядел посетительницу, постаравшись, чтобы она не заметила скепсиса в его взгляде.

Худая, бледная, некрасивая и… со всей очевидностью, нищая. Сейчас она наверняка начнет просить денег, еды или бесплатных лекарств. Гораций принялся мысленно пересчитывать сикли, завалявшиеся в старом кошельке, вспомнил о лежавших в шкафчике сэндвичах и прикинул, не завалялось ли в лаборатории лишнего флакончика бодроперцового. На улице не жарко, и в такой тоненькой, латаной-перелатаной старой мантии, какая была на девушке, простуду подцепить легче легкого.

— Я могу вам что-нибудь подсказать? — заученная любезность прозвучала почти неуместно, но Гораций не успел себя остановить.

Девушка сделала несколько неуверенных шагов к прилавку. Слизнорт невольно подумал, что у нее, вероятно, было тяжёлое детство: угловатая, сутулая и блеклая, она напоминала скорее забитого подростка, чем взрослую волшебницу. Склонив голову к плечу, девушка затравленно посматривала косыми глазами на Горация, а он, почему-то вдруг ощутив страшную неловкость, засуетился и, чтобы занять руки, схватил с прилавка какую-то склянку и принялся вертеть ее в руках. Ему было жутко неудобно от того, что он, такой весь сытый и холеный, стоит перед несчастной нищенкой и размышляет, что бы ей отщипнуть от щедрот своих.

— Я… работу ищу, — тихо, почти шепотом пробормотала девушка и сжалась, как перед ударом.

Гораций часто-часто заморгал и медленно отставил пузырек в сторону.

— Работу, говорите?

* * *

Гораций сам не до конца понимал, почему взялся ходатайствовать перед мистером Джиггером о том, чтобы мисс Меропа (свою фамилию девушка так и не назвала, ограничившись именем) могла несколько раз в неделю убираться на их рабочем месте. Зато он прекрасно понимал, почему его начальник практически не колебался, давая согласие на это странное предложение.

— Я буду только рад, если эта девочка освободит тебя от рутинной работы, чтобы ты мог полностью сосредоточиться на зельях, мой друг Гораций, — мистер Джиггер оторвал взгляд от очередного отчета и взглянул на Слизнорта поверх круглых очков. — Ты ведь не из чистого альтруизма хочешь взять ее?

— Разумеется, нет, — улыбнулся Гораций, подыгрывая. — Я давно уже мечтаю о том, чтобы уборкой и мытьем пробирок и котлов занимался кто-то другой… В процессе самосовершенствования каждая минута бесценна, вы же знаете, сэр!

— Время — деньги, как говорят маглы, — кивнул мистер Джиггер и изобразил понимающую улыбку. Правда, на его суровом морщинистом лице она смотрелась чужеродно, резко контрастируя с холодным, расчетливым блеском светло-серых глаз. Гораций не любил играть с ним в гляделки — ему часто казалось, что старик тайком злоупотребляет легилименцией. При этом он не мог припомнить ни единого случая, когда бы Джиггер явственно пытался вторгнуться в его сознание.

— Кстати о деньгах, — Гораций решил не давать молчанию затянуться. — Если не секрет, сколько вы собираетесь ей платить?

Мистер Джиггер как-то разом поскучнел, из его взгляда пропала заинтересованность. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он небрежным жестом пригладил и без того идеально гладкие седые волосы, собранные в хвост, и покачал головой.

— Двадцати сиклей в неделю ей хватит, пожалуй.

— Не маловато ли? — совершенно искренне удивился Слизнорт.

Джиггер брезгливо повел бровью, тонкие губы его едва заметно скривились.

— Гораций, дорогой мой, для таких, как она, — если я правильно представил себе ее примерный портрет с твоих слов — это даже много. Эта твоя девчонка вряд ли имеет представление о том, как можно тратить более крупные суммы.

Гораций промолчал, хотя на языке у него вертелось далеко не одно пылкое возражение. Но еще в школе у него выработалась хорошая привычка, благодаря которой ему удавалось практически со всеми знакомыми — и особенно с важными! — сохранять теплые или, во всяком случае, ровные отношения. Гораций избегал конфликтов и никогда не спорил, если это могло ему навредить. А мистер Джиггер был именно тем человеком, диспутов с которым лучше избегать, — особенно если речь заходила о политике, деньгах или зельеварении.

— Пусть выходит с тобой — четыре раза в неделю. Под твою ответственность. У меня она будет путаться под ногами, так что обойдусь, — старик строго посмотрел на Горация, и тот кивнул.

Новая работница действительно оказалась неприхотливой: размер оклада несказанно обрадовал ее, и с самого первого дня, как ее приняли в «Слизень и Джиггер», она взялась за работу с рвением, которое заслуживало увеличения зарплаты как минимум вдвое. Впрочем, единственным, кто хвалил ее, был Гораций, а он ну никак не мог отметить ее старания чем-то большим, чем добрые слова.

Всякий раз после ее уборки котлы, полы и поверхности сияли. Горацию больше не приходилось тратить время на разгребание последствий творческого процесса, а они всегда были ощутимыми, даже несмотря на всю его аккуратность. Теперь этим занимался специальный человек, а сам он мог целиком и полностью отдаться зельям.

Однако Слизнорт не был слепым. С первой недели совместного сотрудничества с невзрачной дурнушкой он обратил внимание, какие заинтересованные взгляды она бросает исподлобья… нет, не на него. На котлы, в которых бурлили чудодейственные составы. Первое время Гораций даже думал, что ему кажется — ну мало ли, может, все дело в ее косоглазии. Но нет, стоило ему сделать вид, что он увлечен варкой очередного снадобья, как Меропа, натирающая очередной котел жесткой мочалкой, тут же отвлекалась от своей работы и как околдованная принималась следить за каждым движением его рук.

— Мисс Меропа, вы так увлеклись, наблюдая, как я варю это слабительное, что уже десять минут пытаетесь протереть дырку в моем любимом котелке, — как-то раз невзначай обронил Гораций, добродушно улыбаясь.

Меропа едва не уронила котел, вздрогнув как от пощечины. Бледнея и краснея, она что-то невнятно пролепетала, стыдливо опустила голову и, быстро обтерев посудину сухим полотенцем, поставила ее на место. Гораций, заподозрив, что за этим последует поспешное бегство, поторопился продолжить все тем же дружелюбным тоном: «Если вы закончили, не затруднит ли вас принести мне из кладовой двенадцать унций репейных листьев? Я бы воспользовался акцио, но мы бережем наши ингредиенты от воров, поэтому на них наложены антипризывные чары…»

На удивление, Меропа справилась быстро — словно очень хорошо знала, где что находится. Гораций был несколько удивлен, но виду не показал. Вместо этого окинул девушку задумчивым взглядом, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за ее откровенно непривлекательной внешностью и манерами недолюбленного ребенка. Меропа неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу, склонив голову набок и глядя то себе под ноги, то на котел с зельем, то — очень робко и неуверенно — на самого Горация.

— Вы умеете выжимать сок из листьев? — мягко поинтересовался он.

Меропа, помедлив, еле заметно кивнула, а затем, видимо, решив, что этого мало, чуть слышно прошептала одними губами: «да».

— Тогда буду вам крайне признателен, — Гораций подарил Меропе ободряющую улыбку и указал рукой на принесенную ею же колбу с репейными листьями. — Где ступка, вы знаете.

Меропа оказалась на удивление расторопной помощницей: она весьма ловко и быстро выжала сок, не упустив ни единой капли, после чего не отказалась постоять у котла и помешать варево — десять раз по часовой стрелке, пять — против, и так — в восемь подходов. Гораций, сам отнюдь не бездельничая, взялся за Напиток живой смерти, параллельно присматривая за своей новоиспеченной ученицей.

Ему казалось удивительным, что эта девушка, явно не имевшая приличного образования и даже с палочкой управлявшаяся с трудом, так хорошо ладит с зельями. Она не робела перед досточкой с лежащими на ней ингредиентами, ее рука не дрожала, помешивая зелье, а лицо, которое большую часть времени казалось унылой маской, ожило и наполнилось эмоциями: заинтересованностью, увлеченностью… азартом?

Именно вдохновенный блеск, внезапно появившийся в темных печальных глазах, помог Горацию справиться с собственной совестью, уколовшей его за привлечение Меропы к работе, не входившей в ее обязанности. Он был чуток к движениям чужой души — и сейчас ясно осознавал, что делает очень доброе дело для этой странной нищенки.

— Вы раньше занимались подобным? — осторожно спросил Слизнорт, отточенными движениями шинкуя корень валерианы.

Меропа вздрогнула, от ее восторженности не осталось и следа — она мгновенно спряталась за стеной отчужденности и равнодушия. Такая перемена не скрылась от глаз Горация и огорчила его.

— Занималась, — бесцветно ответила Меропа.

Гораций нахмурился, прикидывая, как бы продолжить этот разговор, чтобы не отпугнуть ее окончательно.

— Я не буду спрашивать вас о вашем прошлом, о вашей семье, хорошо? — миролюбиво произнес он. — Просто отмечу: по вашим уверенным движениям видно, что вы уже не раз и не два варили зелья и, пожалуй, у вас даже есть к этому склонность.

— Я почти сквиб, — отозвалась Меропа, не глядя на него. — Зелья — это… то немногое… в чем я что-то… смыслю. Да. А больше мне… нечего… о себе рассказать.

Меропа говорила медленно, словно для того, чтобы произнести каждое слово, ей требовалось приложить усилие. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда она произнесла больше одной фразы, и Гораций наконец-то заметил, какая протяжная у нее «с». Будто у змеи.

— Вы говорите с акцентом, — выдал он первое, что пришло в голову.

— Н-нет… — Меропа вдруг взглянула на него испуганно и отчаянно замотала головой. — Никакого ак-цен… ак-цен-та. Я просто… просто… глупая немного…

Гораций в шоке уставился на девушку, которая тут же спрятала лицо, склонившись над дремоносными бобами. Изнутри его обжег жгучий коктейль из жалости и гнева: жалости к самой Меропе и гнева в адрес тех, кто убедил бедняжку в том, что она была, есть и будет полным ничтожеством.

Тем вечером Гораций Слизнорт твердо решил, что возьмет на себя часть уборки, Меропе позволит практиковаться в качестве помощника зельевара, себе — в роли учителя. Воображение быстро нарисовало ему радостную Меропу, обретшую вкус к жизни благодаря любимому — по-настоящему любимому! — делу, гордого успехами ученицы талантливого учителя — себя, и приятно удивленного Джиггера, который будет не против, в случае чего, взять девушку на замену… Впрочем, об этом еще рано думать. Слизнорт одернул себя и решил начинать с малого.

* * *

Меропа действительно оказалась способной ученицей. Несмотря на кажущуюся недалекость — Гораций, к собственному сожалению, обнаружил, что некрасивые люди зачастую кажутся ему более глупыми, чем есть на самом деле — она делала поразительные успехи. Схватывая на лету все, чем с ней делился Слизнорт, Меропа быстро осваивала простейшие зелья, и вскоре ей уже вполне можно было доверить приготовление банального бодроперцового или укрепляющего.

Гораций не мог нарадоваться, наблюдая за успехами девушки. В роли учителя он чувствовал себя поразительно комфортно, хотя, выпускаясь из Хогвартса, и подумать не мог, что его может привлечь преподавательская деятельность. До сего момента пределом его мечтаний было местечко в частной лаборатории, среди сумасшедших ученых, увлеченных сумасшедшими проектами. Кто бы мог подумать, что Горацию так понравится кого-то учить?

— Вот… еще немного — и вы станете мастером по изготовлению противоожоговой мази, — широко улыбнулся Слизнорт, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как шустро Меропа крошит ножом стебли подорожника.

— Про-ти-во-ожо-го-ва-я… мазь… очень полезна, — почти радостно кивнула она в ответ, аккуратно ссыпая измельченное растение в густое желтое варево, которое тут же начало приобретать насыщенный оранжевый цвет.

— Верно, — кивнул Гораций и глянул на часы. — Но, к сожалению, теперь вам пора вернуться к своей… официальной… — он прокашлялся, — официальной работе. Скоро придет мистер Джиггер, а мы же не хотим посвящать его в наш секрет раньше времени, верно, мисс Меропа?

Раздался металлический грохот — Меропа уронила нож. Прежде чем она успела за ним наклониться, Гораций непринужденно взмахнул палочкой и вернул инструмент на стол.

— Будьте аккуратнее, — подмигнул он.

— А з-за-зачем… мистер Джиггер… сюда? — пропустив его добродушное замечание мимо ушей, ломким голосом спросила Меропа, у которой, казалось, все краски сошли с и без того бледного лица.

— Вы что, испугались? — Гораций деланно удивился и успокаивающим жестом поднял ладони. — Ну что вы, что вы, мисс Меропа!.. Впрочем, я даже могу вас понять — ваши смены с мистером Джиггером не пересекаются, и вы к нему, как бы это сказать… непривычны! Но иногда он может нагрянуть в неурочное время — впрочем, на то он и начальник, так?

Впрочем, Меропу его слова мало успокоили — она словно вернулась в то самое состояние, в котором впервые перешагнула порог аптеки. Неловкая, бледная, с потерянным видом, она снова вызывала исключительно жалость. Дрожащими руками она принялась чистить котел, склонившись над ним так, чтобы не видно было лица.

Гораций не успел обдумать эту внезапную и тревожащую метаморфозу — из зала донесся звон дверных колокольчиков. Следом за ним зазвучали голоса: один, требовательный и холодный, принадлежал старому мастеру зелий, второй — почтительный и мягкий — юному Белби. Не прошло и двух минут, как дверь в лабораторию распахнулась, и на пороге показался мистер Джиггер, как всегда собранный, с идеально прилизанными седыми волосами, в круглых очках. Он уже успел надеть стерильный аптекарский халат, который почему-то — Гораций никак не мог понять, почему! — придавал его облику зловещий оттенок.

— Гораций, мой друг, добрый день, — подчеркнуто любезный тон не предвещал ничего хорошего, и у Слизнорта неприятно засосало под ложечкой. — Я вижу, у вас работа кипит. — Джиггер скользнул взглядом по Меропе, забившейся в дальний угол комнаты едва ли не в обнимку с котлом.

— А как же иначе, сэр! — с напускной веселостью воскликнул Гораций. — По-другому и быть не может.

— Разумеется, — одними губами улыбнулся Джиггер. — Гораций, мне нужна твоя помощь. В кладовой.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Кинув напоследок выразительный взгляд на Меропу — она, впрочем, его не оценила — Слизнорт важно, ни на мгновение не теряя достоинства, последовал за хозяином аптеки. Сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, внутри он уже сто раз умер от страха перед грядущей расправой, которая, как он прекрасно понимал, неминуема. Вот только — за что? Гораций отчаянно пытался вспомнить, где за последние пару месяцев мог бы оплошать, да еще и по-крупному, но в голову ничего не шло. И это пугало еще сильнее.

— Друг мой Гораций, — начал Джиггер, едва дверь кладовой за ними закрылась, отрезав их от лаборатории и трясущейся где-то в ее глубинах Меропы.

— Да, сэр?

Старик ответил не сразу. Сначала он совершил неспешный променад вдоль стеллажей с кропотливо рассортированными и подписанными ингредиентами — каждый в своем ящичке, колбе или пробирке — некоторые из них были крайне редкими и стоили баснословных денег, некоторые ничего не стоило отыскать в ближайшем парке. Наблюдая за Джиггером, который не торопился начинать разговор, Слизнорт почувствовал, что начинает терять терпение, и едва удержался от того, чтобы начать отстукивать ритм носком идеально начищенной туфли.

— Скажи мне, Гораций, ты настолько не веришь в свое природное мужское обаяние, что не побрезговал обратиться к помощи зелий?

Слизнорт едва не поперхнулся.

— Я не понимаю вас, сэр.

Джиггер повернулся и адресовал ему свой фирменный ледяной взгляд поверх круглых стекол.

— Ты же знаешь, я внимательно читаю твои отчеты. Ты строго следуешь плану и выполняешь свою норму по всем зельям. Количество израсходованных тобой ингредиентов всегда сходится с количеством изъятых из наших запасов — не больше, не меньше, за это тебе честь и хвала. Но так было до недавнего времени…

— Я не понимаю, что вы хотите этим сказать, — сдвинул брови Гораций, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Я объясню, — спокойно ответил Джиггер. — Где-то с месяц назад — ближе к концу марта — я заметил, что — как там говорится? — дебет с кредитом не сходится. У нас начали пропадать ингредиенты. Обнаружив это впервые, я решил, что это какая-то ошибка, но… ошибка стала повторяться слишком часто. Одни и те же ингредиенты. Пропадали. Примерно раз в неделю.

— И… какие же это ингредиенты? — облизав пересохшие вмиг губы, поинтересовался Гораций, почувствовав, как сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

Мистер Джиггер подошел чуть ближе, по-прежнему глядя ему прямо в глаза, и Слизнорт так и не смог заставить себя отвести взгляд.

— Перечная мята… — тихо и медленно начал перечислять старик. — Венерин волос… Корень белой лилии… Полынь обыкновенная… Кувшинка белая… Адамов корень… Мне продолжать, друг мой Гораций?

— Нет, сэр, — упавшим голосом ответил Слизнорт. — Любой зельевар скажет вам, что это список ингредиентов для приготовления… амортенции. Я в курсе. Можете не продолжать.

— И что вы мне скажете?

Пытливый взгляд Джиггера, казалось, еще немного, и просверлит в нем дыру. Гораций закусил нижнюю губу изнутри, пожевал ее немного, пытаясь успокоиться и стараясь смотреть своему начальнику куда-то в область переносицы, только бы не в серые холодные глаза за круглыми линзами.

— Я не крал эти ингредиенты, — наконец-то сказал Слизнорт.

— А кто же тогда?

Воцарилось молчание. Горацию хотелось провалиться под землю от стыда — за себя, за свою доверчивость, за собственную глупую наивность. А ведь он так гордился! Так радовался! Ему так понравилось быть полезным! И — самое главное — он не ждал никакой благодарности, во всяком случае, все это время ему так казалось.

— Я думал, ты лучше разбираешься в людях, — ирония в голосе Джиггера больно ударила по гордости Слизнорта, и он почувствовал себя еще более уязвленным. — Приволок к нам эту нищенку из самых лучших побуждений — а она небось теперь любовным зельем из наших запасов где-нибудь в Лютном по вечерам приторговывает. Хороший она навар на нас поимела, не находишь? Впрочем, дура она, кто же так в открытую-то ворует…

Гораций замотал головой, словно надеясь, что все это развеется как жуткий морок. Ему стало жарко и душно — в кладовой не хватало воздуха. Достав из кармана платок, он провел им по взмокшему от испарины лбу, и не сдержал тяжелого вздоха.

— Пойдем, поговорим с предприимчивой нахалкой, — не дожидаясь ответа, Джиггер жестом пригласил Горация следовать за собой.

В лаборатории никого не оказалось. И в торговом зале — тоже. Белби недоумевающим тоном поведал, что Меропа, испуганная и дрожащая, выбежала из лаборатории вскорости после того, как в нее зашел мистер Джиггер. Ничего не сказав, не попрощавшись и даже не взглянув на Белби, она накинула на себя свою старую мантию и торопливо покинула аптеку.

Огорошенный этой новостью Гораций в сердцах топнул ногой.

— Ну что ты, Гораций, в самом деле? — кажется, совершенно искренне удивился Джиггер. — Это же всего лишь уборщица.

В лабораторию Гораций вернулся полностью разбитый. По счастью, Джиггер не стал устраивать ему нравоучительный разнос при Белби, но обязательно устроит его как-нибудь попозже, у себя в кабинете, в формате тет-а-тет. Проедется катком по его наивности и неспособности разбираться в людях, отвесит сомнительный комплимент его молодым летам и окончательно добьет, вычтя из Горациевой зарплаты если не полную сумму компенсации за утраченные ингредиенты, то хотя бы половину.

Но не это сейчас волновало Слизнорта.

— Всего лишь уборщица… Всего лишь уборщица… — бормотал он, расхаживая между столов с до блеска вымытым инвентарем. — Всего лишь уборщица…

Ему было горько и обидно. И дело даже не в том, что Меропа оказалась воровкой — с этим он поразительно быстро смирился. Просто Гораций понимал, что больше никогда ее не увидит. И не узнает, ни что с ней сталось, ни куда ушла, ни зачем воровала. Впрочем, за время их короткого знакомства он успел прийти к выводу, что ничего общего с проходимцами из Лютного у Меропы быть не может. Это придавало ему уверенности — уверенности, что за всей этой историей кроется что-то куда более важное и драматичное, чем простая жажда наживы.

— Всего лишь уборщица… — Гораций остановился и вздохнул.

Да какая же она уборщица! Меропа могла стать если не зельеваром, то хотя бы подмастерьем, у нее были для этого все необходимые задатки! Горечь и чувство невосполнимой утраты накатили на Слизнорта, когда он подумал, сколько еще мог бы рассказать и показать этой девочке. А оценила бы она? И не безразличны ли ей были его искренние попытки поделиться своими знаниями, если все, за чем она пришла в «Слизень и Джиггер» — это ингредиенты для приворотного зелья?

Гораций снова вздохнул — и обнаружил, что рядом с ним на столе расположился тот самый котел, который Меропа тщательно драила перед тем, как они с Джиггером ушли в кладовую. Что-то с ним было не так — и это что-то заставило Слизнорта наклониться ближе и всмотреться в котел. На дне его лежал клочок разлинованной бумаги, на которой корявыми печатными буквами, совершенно неграмотно, но абсолютно искренне было выведено:

«ВЫ ЛУТШИЙ УЧИТИЛЬ».

Гораций некоторое время потрясенно молчал, хлопая глазами, а затем громко расхохотался, вытирая платком выступившие слезы. Его распирала гордость.


End file.
